Chapter 1/Typhuss confronts Lex
(Tok'ra base) The team is following Anise to the high council chambers to discuss the situation and why they need the Der'kal combat cruiser, as Typhuss walks up next to Anise. A question Captain Kira Anise says as she looks at Typhuss. Yes, I have a feeling you need our help with something says Typhuss as he looks at Anise. She looks at him. Other then have you help us evacuate the base? Anise asked as she looks at him. Has the Der'kal found the base says Typhuss as he looks at Anise. She nods at him. Yes they have and that's why we're evacuating the base and also we've got a plan to take out the Der'kal fleet that's on approach Anise says as she leads the team into the chamber room. They sit down as Anise brings the star charts up and zooms in on the systems sun. This is our system's sun we're planning on blowing it up Chancellor Tanith says as he looks at them. Good plan, what if the Der'kal fleet gets here before you can blow up your sun says Typhuss as he looks at Chancellor Tanith. We've got the red matter that Ambassador Spock used to stop the Romulan sun from reaching Federation worlds we plan on using it on the planet after everyone evacuates from it Tanith says as he looks at them. Red matter is dangerous, it creates blackholes they suck everything in even ships, you shouldn't be playing around with that stuff, Jack that's crazy says Typhuss as he looks at General O'Neill then at Tanith. I have to agree with Captain Kira on this one you guys are playing with fire General O'Neill says as he looks at Tanith. Thanks Jack, Daniel what do you think says Typhuss as he looks at Jack then at Daniel. He looks at them. I think that they need to give it back to the Vulcans Daniel says as he looks at them. I was thinking that too, what you two says Typhuss as he looks at Daniel then at Sam and Vala. Tanith looks at them. We need this stuff against the Der'kal Tanith says as he looks at them. Well its a bad idea, you are going to get you ships sucked into a blackhole along with the Der'kal ships, I got better idea, we get a Federation fleet here and fight the Der'kal fleet while you evacuate the base and blow up the sun and then get the hell out of here says Typhuss as he looks at Jack then at Tanith. Tanith shakes his head. No, too risky what if they don't get out before the sun blows this stuff is going to help us with the Der'kal fleet Tanith says as he looks at them. That's it, we are out, you want to try your risky plan go ahead and you can deal with the Der'kal fleet on your own, we are leaving says Typhuss as he gets up from his chair and to try to storm out. Typhuss we're here at the order of Admiral Nechayev John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss stops. Typhuss looks at Tanith. You son of a bitch, you second plan using red matter is too risky, now I know why Jack doesn't like dealing with the Tok'ra says Typhuss as he looks at Tanith then at Jack. The only reason I don't like it is because they don't give us the whole mission intel Jack says as he looks at Typhuss. What I don't like is crazy plans coming from them says Typhuss as he looks at Jack. But before Anise could speak the alarm goes off. The Der'kal fleet is on approach Anise says as she looks at them. (Space, outer edge of Vorash) The Der'kal fleet of 1,2536 warships, combat cruisers, frigates, and fighters are ready for combat.